


One More Stupid Love Song and I'll Be Sick

by Advocate_267



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, M/M, Make Up, Plushies, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Vox gets spoilt, staticmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Vox is alone on Valentine's Day and he's perfectly okay with that.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	One More Stupid Love Song and I'll Be Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I know these boys are terrible but I can't stop writing them being soft and sappy.

Vox stomped home, the TV studio he’d spent the entire day at disappearing behind him. He kept his gaze forward, pointedly ignoring the couples that populated the street. Usually the sight of other demon couples wouldn’t bother the media king but today it just put him in a sour mood. The reason for the influx of couples was clear in his mind; it was that time of year again, Valentine's Day. 

And he was utterly alone. 

It wasn’t the first Valentine’s Day Valentino and Vox had been broken up and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Vox didn’t give a fuck, he’d spend the night in with a box of cereal and whatever trash he could find in his DVD cabinet. It was ideal, no need to dress up, no finding that dumb moth a gift, just Vox chillin’ with Vark in his comfiest clothes, no judgement. 

He was actually looking forward to it, quickening his pace towards the apartment building. Once reaching his desired floor he shoved open the door, expecting to find Vark bounding to greet him. 

There was something waiting to greet him alright, but it wasn’t his loyal pet dog-shark. 

“What the fuck…?” 

Vox’s mouth hung open in shock. Splayed out on his couch was an insane amount of what could only be described as stereotypical valentines gifts. There were plushies, chocolates, roses, balloons, even a box of heart-shaped cookies. Closer inspection revealed a card sat at the centre of the chaos. Vox snatched it up, hoping to find answers. 

Inside the envelope was a cheerful greetings card. The front was basic, just a heart graphic with the words  _ You’re my favourite notification  _ written underneath. Vox opened it up, more interested in what was written inside. 

_ Happy Valentines Day, Voxy  _

_ Hope you enjoy your gifts _

_ Love Valentino _

_ xxxxxxx _

“That…. _ that sleazy bitch!”  _ Vox’s initial reaction was to toss the card away and burn all the cutesy shit currently taking up space on his couch. He didn’t go through with it, reeling in the fury as his chest was flooded with another emotion. He collapsed on the couch, clutching the card in his claws as a dismayed expression was displayed on his screen. “Why the  _ fuck  _ would you do this?” 

He hated it. Hated how his cold metallic heart was racing faster than a sports car as he read the card again and again. Hated how he could feel his screen warming, no doubt turning pink as his insides fluttered. Hated how it made him want to forgive the motherfucker. 

Vox sighed, placing the card down and turning his attention to the gifts. Hell, it was free stuff, as cheesy as it all was he may as well get some use out of it. He tore into the box of cookies first, shoving one of the pink sprinkle-covered monstrosities into his mouth. It was super sugary, more to Velvet’s tastes than his, but still pleasant. He flicked on the TV as he continued munching on the cookies, relaxing as the news played. 

One he polished off the box he inspected the other gifts, the largest being an oversized plush moth. Vox had never had much interest in plushies or cute things, when they slept together Val was like a living, breathing stuffed animal, especially with the fluff around his neck Vox just loved to bury his screen in. He did have to admit the plush was rather charming, with its silky fur and stitched smile. He pulled it into his arms, the thing took up nearly a whole third of the couch, and gave it a tentative squeeze. 

It was then that he noticed the plush was scented, the tart smell of Val’s favourite perfume enfolding him. Not only had the moth demon gone to the effort of getting him the largest plush he could get his hands on but he’d also made sure it smelt like him. Vox had gone a long time without drawing in that scent and missed it dearly. He took an indulgent sniff, hugging the plush close. 

Vark chose that moment to appear, pawing at Vox’s legs to get his attention. Vox drew his face away from the plush, reaching down to scratch his pet’s head.

“Hey boy, you okay?” Vark yipped, smiling dopily. He continued to nudge Vox’s legs, causing the TV demon to chuckle. “Yeah yeah, daddy’s fine, just a little...conflicted.” He stroked the plush moth’s wings, frowning. He  _ was  _ still slightly pissed at Val, Vox didn’t let his grudges go that easily, but he couldn’t deny the gifts left him longing for his dramatic partner in crime. 

Suppose it was time to make-up. He’d been stewing long enough and Val was obviously in the mood for forgiveness. Vox grabbed his phone, shooting off a simple text.

_ Thanks for the gifts, asshole. _

Less than a minute later his phone pinged with a reply.

_ You’re welcome, fuckface. _

_ Wanna grab dinner?  _

Vox grinned, planting a quick kiss to the plushie’s cheek before hopping up and running to his bedroom. Screw being alone like some loser, he had a date to get ready for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon: Vox and Val totally flirt by insulting each other. Also Val loves to spoil Vox, despite the TV demon being just as well off and able to afford his own stuff. 
> 
> The plush that appears in this fic was inspired by the Squishables moth plush. Just imagine that, but bigger.


End file.
